powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Sudarso
Peter Adrian Sudarso is an Indonesian-Chinese-American actor and model who portrayed Preston, the Blue Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Steel, and Marvin Shih, the Red Ranger in Power Rangers Hyper Force. He is the younger brother of Yoshi Sudarso. Bio An actor, Peter Sudarso is the younger brother of Blue Dino Charge Ranger, Yoshua "Yoshi" Sudarso. He is best known for his Internet fame, found on the Apartment210 YouTube channel, Haikus on Hotties project, and collaborations with other YouTubers of Asian descent alongside his brother Yoshi Sudarso. Peter had recommended Yoshi to producers at Dino Charge. Peter also auditioned, but did not make the cut. Sudarso auditioned again for Ninja Steel and was selected as the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger. The selection was kept secret, even from his own brother. Peter attended Power Morphicon 2016, and was hiding out until the Ninja Steel's cast reveal. Davi Santos the Dino Charge Gold Ranger recalled that Sudarso even dove under a table to avoid being recognized. At the panel where the new cast was introduced, producers presented envelopes with the names of the new cast to be read aloud by the departing cast. An envelope was given to Yoshi, upon reading it, was unable to introduce his brother formally and choked up with emotion. Peter Sudarso walked into the conference room where he was met by his brother who hugged him as the audience cheered. A photograph of the Sudarso brothers embracing during the reveal went viral. Personal life *Peter's older brother is Yoshi Sudarso, who played his Blue Ranger predecessor Koda in Power Rangers Dino Charge. Both Peter and Yoshi have an older brother who is not in the entertainment industry. *He is in a relationship with his girlfriend Bethany Struble who also has a daughter from a previous relationship. Filmography Film * to be added TV * ABC's Wipeout - June 22, 2014 episode (with brother Yoshi) In Archive Footage * to be added Notes * Peter Sudarso is the second actor to play more than one Power Ranger, playing both Preston Tien and Marvin Shih. The first was John Tui, who played both Anubis Cruger and Daggeron. ** Later in Hyper Force, Peter's brother, Yoshi Sudarso, would continue this trend by portraying Joe Shih, the Time Force Silver Ranger, after having already portrayed Koda. ** Ciara Hanna expressed interest in portraying the Pink Ranger of a potential Kyuranger adaptation, as to mirror the roles of her character's Sentai counterpart's actress's Mao Ichimichi. Should this happen, Hanna would be the first female actress of the franchise to portray two Rangers. *** Antonia Prebble portrayed Nova, an extra Ranger, in SPD and Gatekeeper, a Ranger-like ally, in Mystic Force. *Peter Sudarso, according to his Twitter, suffers from anxiety attacks.https://twitter.com/PeterSAdrian/status/956624827153924096 *Has an older brother name Kak Chris. https://twitter.com/yoshi_sudarso/status/873716283044319232?lang=en *Peter Sudarso currently regularly streams Power Rangers Legacy Wars on Hyper RPG's Twitch channel on Fridays. External Links *IMDB *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Category:Ninja Steel Category:Actors Category:PR Actors Who Have Played Multiple Rangers